kissing me
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: 25!kisses. a series of one shots. kiss two. Gray x Juvia. Either it was odd that she wasn't there, or it was odd that she was, or he was really the odd one and everyone was normal. Either way, something was odd and Gray is not amused.
1. tell me about your first kiss

**title**: tell me about your first kiss  
><strong>pairting: <strong>Natsu x Lucy  
><strong>author's notewarning:** CHEESY ENDING, PEOPLE, CHEESY ENDING. also, i have decided that i'm completely in love/obsessed with _Fairy Tail. _So, it's on, bitches! It is ON. i support Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, and Erza x Jellal, and those are the ONLY pairings you will by this author! Heh heh. :) also, i'm thinking of making this a 25!kisses collection of oneshots. thoughts?  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> I do not own _Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling well, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, peering down at her friend, who was slumped over the bar, looking exhausted.<p>

"Natsu has been _psychotic_ lately!" complained the blonde, slamming her fist on the bar in annoyance. "Ever since Grey and Erza went off on that 'Super Secret' _stupid _mission, he won't leave me alone! We've taken jobs every single day—sometimes twice a day! And they're not even _fun _missions! It's just stupid stuff like 'rake my leaves' or 'pick up my groceries'!"

"Hm," replied Mirajane, tapping her finger with her lip. "I have noticed that the board's been rather empty lately. Perhaps Natsu is in need of more money?"

"They're not high paying jobs!" moaned Lucy.

"He must just want to one-up Erza and Grey with the number of completed missions, since they have such an elite job at the moment."

"Hence, _the stupidity!_" snarled Lucy, looking more dragon-like than Natsu ever managed. A strange glint suddenly came to Mirajane's eyes, and she smiled down at Lucy in a suddenly terrifying way.

"Perhaps he is wanting to spend more time with _you_, Lucy!"

"Ugh, Mira, that's r-ridiculous," grumbled Lucy, suddenly looking away with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

And Mira, of course, did not miss this.

"_Luuuucy you are blushing!"_

_ "No I'm not!"_

"Lu's blushing?" asked Levy.

"Oho, why is Lucy blushing?" laughed Cana, suddenly appeared at Lucy's side.

"Lucy, why are you embarrassed?" questioned Lisanna, peering curiously at the blonde girl.

"Lucy, why's your face all red like that?" Wendy asked, pointing at Lucy in her adorable child-like way.

"Juvia hopes Lucy is not blushing because she is thinking of Grey!" snapped the Water Mage.

As usual, the female members of the guild always managed to pick up on any form of gossip if it involved some kind of romantic implication. Lucy allowed herself to collapse back on the bar and moan in agony.

"This is all your fault, Mira!" she snapped.

"Little Lucy is quite tired from all of her missions with _Natsu _lately," giggled Mira to the other women. "Apparently, he's been forcing her on them every day now, sometimes twice a day!"

"Ohhh, Lu, maybe he likes you!"

"Look at Natsu, tryin' to get some!"

"Guys, that's enough—!"

"Cana, what's 'get some' mean?"

"Juvia thinks Wendy should not receive an answer to that question!"

"Natsu isn't like that!"

"You'd be surprised how men can get when it comes to s—,"

Suddenly, the guild doors snapped open, and Natsu came running in, shouting his usual nonsense, and flaring up like the fireball he was. Not far behind was little blue Happy, crying 'Aye!' after everything Natsu shouted.

"Buncha loud asses…" muttered a guild member.

"Hey!" shouted Natsu, jumping over to where all the girls were gathered around Lucy. "What are all of you doing over here? This seems kinda suspicious, don't you think, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" agreed the cat, squinting at the females warily.

"We're not doing anything! They're not saying anything! To me! About you! Cause, like, why would we talk about you! As if! That would never happen!"

Natsu stared at Lucy, confused.

"Um, Cana, did you take her drinking or something?" asked the Dragonslayer, tapping Lucy's head. "Or are you sick, Lucy?"

"Oh _yes _Lucy is _quite _sick, Natsu!" squealed Mira-jane.

"_Lovesick,"_ snickered Levy to Lisanna, who giggled.

"Perhaps you should take her home for some rest, Natsu!" chirruped Wendy, brightly.

"_Traitorous little brat…"_ muttered Lucy, darkly.

"No, Lucy, you can't be sick!" Natsu groaned. "We have a mission, and I really need you for it!"

"Ugh, Natsu, I'm _not _going to clean some old lady's super creepy attic—,"

"No, it's not one of those! C'mon, I'll show you the notice for it!" Natsu shouted over her protests. Without a second thought, the pink-haired boy grabbed Lucy's hand and hauled her over to the mission board.

Unbeknownst to him, the other females of Fairy Tail quickly huddled together to discuss every possible meaning behind this action.

"Natsu, please just let me have a break!" begged Lucy.

"No, no! We really need you for this one, Luce!"

And, of course, Lucy melted. Natsu remained utterly oblivious to the fact that if he ever wanted Lucy to do something, all he had to do was call her 'Luce.' Or look at her with those wide eyes of his…or smile at her with that huge grin that promised the world…

_Ugh_.

"Here, it's this one!" Happy chirruped, pointing to a poster as he fluttered near Natsu's shoulders.

With a groan, Lucy bent forward to read the job, first checking out the reward.

_Reward: 10,000j_

"That's a month's rent for you, right? If we split it?" Natsu asked, hurriedly.

Lucy shot him an annoyed look, and then returned to the poster to find out what exactly this mission was.

_Fifteen-year-old boy seeking a pretty, blonde girl to—_

_ "TO KISS HIM?"_

* * *

><p>"Luuuucy! Lucy! Come on! Talk to me!"<p>

Natsu paced back and forth outside of Lucy's apartment, and hadn't stopped shouting for the past twenty minutes.

"Man, what is her problem?" grumbled the Dragonslayer, crossing his arms as he glared up at what he knew was Lucy's bedroom window. His blonde friend had made sure to lock all her doors and bar all her windows, locking down her apartment so thoroughly that even Happy couldn't sneak in.

After Lucy had read the board, and shouted the mission to everyone in the guild—no, to all of Magnolia—she'd stormed out in the biggest huff Natsu had ever seen her in. She had looked so angry, so upset…he was pretty sure she'd been crying!

If there was one thing (beside vehicles) that Natsu couldn't stand, it was Lucy's tears.

"Lucy! Please!"

Happy crouched by Natsu's feet, staring up at his friend, and then looking at the apartment. Lucy may beat them up and yell at them all the time, but she _never_ locked them out like this. Happy frowned.

"Luce, I'm begging you!"

Inside her apartment, Lucy sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at her lap. She hadn't felt this lonely in a really long time, realized the Celestial Mage, even with Natsu calling her name through the glass. Lucy picked at her nails, muttering to herself.

"Stupid Natsu…stupid rich kid…hiring a girl to freaking kiss him…how stupid…stupid Natsu…stupid _me_…"

_Tap, tap._

"AHHH!" shrieked Lucy, falling off her bed in her fright.

Muttering even more now, the blonde dragged herself to her feet and looked up to Natsu, carried by a winged Happy, tapping his finger on her window. He stared at her with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Luce," he begged, his voice slightly muffled through the glass. _"_Please, just tell me what's wrong. I promise to leave you alone after that."

"Go away, Natsu!" she shouted at him. "Happy, get him out of here!"

"Don't be like this, Lucy, please. I hate when you're mad at me."

Lucy glared at him, lips twisted in displeasure.

"Please, Luce."

Cursing herself and her stupid girl feelings for the pink-haired Dragonslayer outside her window, Lucy lifted herself off the flower and opened the window. Happy and Natsu came crashing through the suddenly open space, but Lucy ignored them.

Instead, she returned to her sad cross-legged position on her bed, staring at her lap. Natsu quickly scrambled to his feet before she could change her mind and kick him out again.

The Dragonslayer hoped Lucy knew just how beautiful she was. Even sad, her brown eyes still held a clear quality that no other girl had, in Natsu's opinion. Her lips were perfect, her hair was silky smooth, and her unique warm-honey scent filled his nose in the most pleasant way possible.

"Lucy…what's wrong?" he asked, gently approaching the bed and sitting next to her. "Why'd you storm out of the guild like that?"

"Natsu…I don't want to do that mission," replied the young woman, without looking at her friend. Natsu blinked, startled.

"Well, why not? You're always complaining about your rent. I thought that job would be perfect…"

"No, Natsu, I don't want to do it."

"Why not?"

"The kiss."

Natsu surprised her by grinning, and then laughing. "Aw, Luce, come on! A kiss isn't a big deal! I bet you've had loads of guys kiss you—,"

Even saying the word made his gut clench, let alone thinking about it. The Dragneel had decided to take the stupid kiss mission because it was perfect for Lucy's rent. Natsu cut himself off awkwardly, and cleared his throat. Lucy, not seeing this, grunted in disbelief.

"Yeah right, Natsu. Who would want to kiss me?"

Whoa. Natsu froze. He'd never heard this self-conscious side of his friend before. She was always so confident, almost vain, when it came to her looks. Not that he disagreed, but she _was _pretty…

"Loke," he muttered, darkly. "Gray. Elfman. Lyon. Even Taurus!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Those guys are just perverts, Natsu."

"Well, tons of guys would want to kiss you! Why does that even matter? I bet you've kissed a bunch of dudes…"

Lucy finally lifted her head and made direct eye contact with her friend for the first time in hours.

"Natsu, I've never been kissed."

"Eh?" asked Natsu, staring at his friend in disbelief. Lucy blushed and looked away again.

"I've never kissed someone—anyone—before. _Especially_," she added, suddenly vicious, "a bunch of perverts like the guys at the guild!"

"W-well…Luce…I mean…"

"And I don't want my first kiss to be with some creepy little kid, who can't even get a girl to kiss him on his own!" Lucy yelled, waving her arms about. "A first kiss is supposed to _special! _It's supposed to be meaningful, something you'll remember the rest of your life! I want to look back on my first kiss and smile because it was with something I cared about! Someone I loved! I want my first kiss to be with an amazing guy, my best friend, someone who loves me for who I am!"

An awkward silence descended over the pair, each avoiding each other's eyes.

Lucy was cursing herself—_ugh why would I tell Natsu all of that! How embarrassing!_

Natsu was rapidly trying to figure out a way to fix this whole mess. He thought he must've hurt Lucy's feelings, asking her to do something silly like that just for a bit of money. He'd wanted the gesture to show how much he cared about her…so much for that idea…

"Luce?" prompted Natsu, getting her to look at him. "We don't have to take the mission. I don't want to do it anyway, and I definitely don't want you to be unhappy."

Lucy smiled, slightly. "Thanks, Natsu."

_Okay, one problem solved._

"But, um…would you…take the job if you'd been kissed?"

Lucy froze, her mind zooming into overdrive.

_Oh my gosh why would he ask that does he want to kiss me oh please yes I want him to kiss me wait what!_

"Cause, you know," mumbled Natsu, awkwardly, "if getting kissed meant so much to you…maybe I could…ya know…help you out or whatever."

"N-Natsu…"

"Luce, I mean…I know I'm not perfect or anything…but I _am _a guy. I like to think of myself as your best friend. A-and…and I really care about you…I mean…I love you, Lucy, and—_mmpf!"_

Natsu stopped talking, moving, breathing, when he realized Lucy's lips had descended upon his own. His eyes stared at her, wide open, completely shocked. Lucy's dark eyes were closed, a light blush on her cheeks, but her lips moved him in a way her eyes and her words never could.

_So...this is kissing_, Lucy thought, when she felt Natsu's hand curl around her waist and pull her closer. _It's…not so bad._

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, when they pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, her hands playing up and down his marked arm.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"You were the perfect first kiss."

* * *

><p>I told you, cheesy ending. Whatever, I kind of love this piece, because I kind of love Natsu and Lucy.<p>

:D


	2. a little oddness

**pairing: **Gray x Juvia  
><strong>fandom: <strong>Fairy Tail  
><strong>summary: <strong>Either it was odd that she wasn't there, or it was odd that she was, or he was really the odd one and everyone else was normal. Either way, something was odd and Gray was not amused by it.  
><strong>comments: <strong>This is seriously how I feel Gray and Juvia would get together. Gray would just wake up one day and realized Juvia isn't stalking him, and he won't like it. BTW SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE JUST SAYING. GRUVIA~!

* * *

><p>Gray felt odd.<p>

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, filled with the usual alcohol, fights, shouting matches. He'd gotten up this morning, feeling well rested. He'd taken a shower, ate breakfast, and headed over to the guild. He and Natsu had fought (and Gray had won _obviously_) and then he'd sat down to chat with Erza about missions. Then Erza had left, and Gray was left by himself.

And he felt odd.

"Mira, can I get another glass?" asked the Ice Mage, beckoning to the older woman.

"Sure, Gray," she answered, smiling sweetly as she always did. Gray watched her move about the bar with practiced ease, barely looking as she poured his favorite drink into the glass that she always gave him.

And he still felt odd.

"Man, what is up with me?" Gray muttered to himself, examining his hands. "Am I sick or something?"

"Hey Gray," chirruped a familiar voice. The Ice Mage looked up to see Lucy sliding into the seat next to him. "This seat taken?"

"Nah," he answered, returning to the examination of his hands. "What's up with you, today?"

"Not much," replied Lucy, easily. "Not many missions lately."

Gray snickered, "Probably because you and Flame Brain have been fu—,"

"SHUT UP, GRAY!" Lucy shouted, smacking her friend on the head so hard that he fell off of his stool and slammed into the ground.

"Ugh…Lucy, that's wasn't necessary," Gray muttered, slowly picking himself up off the ground.

"Don't make fun of my love life, just because you are so utterly oblivious to yours," she snapped at him, in a queenly manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gray, clearly quite confused.

"Point proven," sighed Lucy. "But hey, at least Juvia has left me alone since I'm…I'm...um…"

"With me," supplied Natsu, suddenly appearing behind his girlfriend and slipping his arms around his waist. Lucy giggled as he pecked her on the cheek, before turning and pressing her lips against his.

"Ugh, take the gooey crap out of here," groaned Gray, shielding his eyes. Then, realization struck, and Gray noticed the _lack _of oddness that was making him feel so odd. "Wait, where's Juvia?"

"You mean you actually noticed her absence?" Natsu asked, startled.

"What's that supposed to mean—,"

"Figures that you'd notice her when she's _not here_," groaned Lucy.

"Why are you talking like that—!"

"Have you really not noticed Juvia's actions around you, Gray?" queried Mirajane, poking into the conversation as she so often did. "It's rather obvious to the rest of us, you know."

"Of course I notice Juvia! She's a member of Fairy Tail, and she's my friend, isn't she?" Gray snapped, annoyed with his friends' mysteriousness.

But they all just groaned and rolled their eyes, which only served in annoying him further.

"Why are you guys acting so stupid about me and Juvia!" Gray shouted, a couple of random icicles spitting from his fists.

Natsu snorted with laughter at his friend's sudden outburst, as Lucy and Mirajane exchanged sad shakes of their pretty little heads. Gray ground his teeth together and assumed his pouting position.

"Oh, come on Gray, don't be grumpy!" urged Mira, giggling a little behind her hands.

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yeah, because shouting and pouting is signs of utter elation," snickered Lucy, rolling her eyes. Natsu laughed, his arm still around her shoulders.

"I just don't know why you guys are being all weird about Juvia."

"Cause Juvia's never weird…"

"Be nice, Natsu!" Lucy reprimanded, smacking her boyfriend's hand.

"Oh Gray, we're just teasing you," said Mira, in an apologetic voice.

"It is rather ironic, is it not?" said Erza, appearing on Gray's other side. "That you recognize Juvia when she is not around to hear those words that would, indeed, cause her great delight."

"Ugh Erza, not you, too!" the Ice Mage groaned, burrowing his head in his arms, to the great delight of Natsu and Lucy.

"I am merely agreeing with the afore stated comments, I see no reason for you to be upset," replied the redhead. "But, if I have truly upset you, then you may strike me for—,"

"Erza, that really isn't necessary…"

"Can you at least explain why I keep getting laughed at?" Gray muttered, ignoring Lucy's odd look in their teammate's direction.

"Oh Gray," said Mirajane, gently. "That really isn't our place. It's between you and Juvia."

Gray sighed, deciding to accept his fate, and resolving to talk to Juvia as soon as she got back.

"So, where is she anyway?" asked Gray, curiosity crawling up his spine.

Lucy and Mira exchanged looks, but before either of them could answer, Natsu spoke up.

"Lyon came by and asked her out again."

And Gray felt even more odd.

"_AGAIN?_" Gray snarled.

"Yes?" replied Natsu, shooting his friend an odd look for the outraged tone. "I guess he took her to dinner and everything."

"Where'd they go?"

"That's not really any of your business, Gray," snapped Erza.

"_Where. Did. They Go."_

"Um, I think Juvia said Maggie's," answered Lucy, looking panicked by Gray's tone. "It's her favorite and—what the! Watch it!"

"Gray!"

"Hey, where are you going—?"

But the Ice Mage was already out the door.

"What's his problem?" muttered Natsu, glaring after his eternal rival.

"Could it be that he's actually acknowledged Juvia…?" muttered Erza.

"It would take her going out on several dates with another man for that idiot to wake up and see the rainfall," snapped Lucy.

"Now, now, be nice," reprimanded Mirajane, smiling. "Our Gray is as slow as a glacier for matters of the heart. But once he gets where he needs to be, he won't go anywhere else."

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

><p>There she was. Sitting at the bar. With Lyon.<p>

Gray resisted the urge to Ice Make: Cannon the shit out of his fellow pupil and instead took a deep breath before stepping into the little restaurant. As the spiky-haired boy moved closer and closer to Juvia, Gray considered what he was about to do and why he hadn't just done it sooner.

Gray wasn't an idiot, he had known for a long time that Juvia had a crush (obsession) on him. Lots of girls had crushes on Gray. It had simply taken him a long (_really really really long)_ time to realize the depth of Juvia's feelings. Hers weren't just a silly girl's crush on a handsome guy.

No, Juvia actually _loved him. _

_Juvia._ The Rain Woman. The stalker-ish, beautiful, sometimes silly, incredibly strong woman. The one he had brought to Fairy Tail. The woman who had drowned in the depths of loneliness and had risen from those waves to become one of the most loving creatures Gray had ever known.

Juvia amazed him.

And he was not about to let Lyon take that away.

"So, then, I break out my Ice Make: Eagle, and the guy gets - what the! GRAY! What are you doing here! Can't you see we are _busy?_" snapped Lyon. Gray had stepped in-between his fellow student and the blue-haired woman of his heart, without even acknowledging Lyon's presence.

He simply smiled at Juvia.

Juvia stared back at him. Because this couldn't be Gray. Gray did not smile at her. Her heart rate accelerated rapidly as Gray's arms went around her waist, and she was being thrown backwards so that she almost fell off the stool. Juvia would have squeaked in protest, or cried out, but Gray's lips were suddenly sealed across hers and nothing else in the world existed or mattered at all.

* * *

><p>Later that night, with Juvia curled against his chest and sleeping soundly, Gray gazed up at the ceiling, smirking to himself.<p>

_I could do with a little more oddness in my life, I think._

* * *

><p><strong>bam.<strong>


End file.
